It's Okay
by dark lil'angel2be
Summary: When you see your sister kissing your crush, would you still be okay? / No couples, just a story.


**Hey guys! This is an apology story! **

**P.S: I Don't own anything besides the storyline itself!**

**P.P.S: I DO NOT OWN 'The Pretend Relationship', that awesome story belongs to none other then: Me Myself And Bunny.**

**P.P.P.S: This story is mainly in Fine's pov.**

**P.P.P.P.S: I just changed the name's and that pieces is from 'The Pretend Relationship' chapter 17 True Feelings and Chapter 27 Goodbye. **

* * *

'_What would you do when your crush is in love with your TWIN sister?  
What would you do when your crush is always teasing you?  
And what would you do when your friends won't stop teasing you about you and your crush?'_

* * *

" Those are pretty good questions, Lione." Fine said as she sat in front of her best friend- Lione Of The Flame Kingdom.

" Really?! Yay! So would like you-like- Answer them please?" Lione asked as Fine said they were good.

Fine looked dumb founded at her BFF "Excuse-me?"

" You heard me." Lione grinned, Fine sighed.

" And why do I have to answer them?" Fine asked irritated.

" Aren't you currently in the same situation?"

Fine blushed.. " I knew, I shouldn't have told the story to you. Damnit."

" But, you did. Soooo~ Whatcha gonna do?" Lione said teasingly. Fine glared at her.

" I don't know! I mean, sure i like him. But he keeps teasing me! Saying that i'm like a pig, and every time he STEALS my sweets i start to chase him around the school ground!"

" Ooohhh~ Do you -like- also slap him or kick him, or something?" Lione asked again.

" You know me, Lione. Of course, i do!"

" Yeah, i know. Man, you two are like... Sakura and Naruto from that anime..."

" Naruto?"

" Yeah! You're like Sakura, the one who always slaps/ kicks Naruto!"

" Only, this 'Naruto' isn't as cheeky and lively as that Naruto."

" True, true, but he's more lively when he's with u. Didn't you notice that?"

" No. He's like 24/7 with Rein, heck, i don't even know what they are talking about. Besides, Rein says that Shade likes to tickle her or something. I said to her that maybe Shade's in love with her, or yeah, at least 'like-like' her."

Lione nodded " So, you actually encouraged her (Rein)?"

Fine shook her head; " Not at all, when i said that, Rein was like: ' EWWWW.. Me and Shade? Phu -lease, you're just imagining things, Fine!'. Her words not mine."

" But you know, Rein could be lying. I mean, that one time she said that she had good grades on that math test. She totally lied, she said she had above 70, but she had like under 50!"

" Yeah, but that was one time."

" Please Fine, everyone knows Rein is the BEST actress of our school, maybe from the whole world! She should be really good at lying too, then."

Fine rolled her eyes " You're imagining things again, Lione."

Lione pouted " No, i'm not! Ugh, let's change the subject. What are you going to do anyway? Tomorrow is the school play: The Pretend Relationship, and Rein and Shade are playing the main characters of the story. Aren't you jealousy?"

" Not at all, i mean, i'm not the jealous type of girl."

" Really? Then, what about the time when you say this girl with loads of boxes with candy and sweets inside, you were totally red of jealousy!"

" I'm only like that when it's related to sweets!"

Lione rolled her eyes " Oh yeah, and what about that guy, Shun, you had a crush on in 7th Grade. He was crushing on your sister, too. Rein didn't even gave him a second glance! So he crawled back to you, but you already turned your back at him!"

" Blah, blah, blah, that was Before!"

" Correction: That was 2 years ago."

" Shut up!"

" I won't! But seriously Fine, are you really okay with Rein and Shade being the leading roles?" Lione said with a serious face.

Fine nodded " Yeah, of course.." _Why shouldn't i?_

" Okay, then. Now, let's bring you back home, it's already- HOLY CHIPS! Already midnight!"

" WHAT?! Jesus Christ, Lione, how long did we talk!?"

" I don't know! Anyway, you can sleepover. We'll call your parents tomorrow, here you can lend my pj's!" Lione said excited as she grabbed some pink pj's for Fine.

" Thank's Lione , your the best."

" I know, i am."

**The next day: The day of the School play.**

**Fine's pov**

" Fine! Get your costume ready! Are you already done?" Someone yelled.

" No-Yes, i mean: Yes!" I said, as i looked at myself in the mirror.

" ... Okay, then, get ready about 10 minutes your up." The person then walked over to another character.

" Hai." I said, and sat on a random chair, reading the script.

_| Fyne went upstairs and head straightly to Shane's room. When she got there she silently opened the door and saw Shane sleeping soundly. She sat on a chair near him, and then stared at his face. Then she touched his hair, his soft dark red hair she Always played before. Next was his flawless face, his long eyelashes, his nose and lastly his lips, those kissable lips that are very warm. She missed him and she knows that very well. _

_" Why did we've end up this way?" Fyne whispered as she caressed his face, then she began to lean close to him. But his eyes fluttered and opened, Fine quickly backed away. _

_"Rainie? Is that you?" Shane asked as he opened his yellow eyes. Instead to see the blonde he saw an unexpected person, "You? What are you doing here?" _

_" How cold? No greetings at all?" Fynce smirked but her eyes shone a hurt expression. Did he forget all about me? Did Rainie replace me just like that?|_

Why does it feel like this is something similar to my position? Especially that last 2 sentence. **_'Did he forget all about me? Did Rainie replace me just like that?'._**

I feel like, Fyne and I, are similar. I can't believe, I'm playing the mean character here. I sighed, i've read the last page of this story, Shane and Rainie are ending up together, and Fyne, i don't really remember what happened to her.

I suddenly heard a loud grumble, goddamnit, i didn't eat yet! Chips, i looked at the clock nearby me, i still have 6 minutes, wow. I spend 4 minutes reading that. I stood up and walked into another dressing room. More specifically, Rein's dressing room.

Before I could knock on her door, I heard voices.

" Shade! Don't touch those sweets!"

" And why not?"

" Those are Fine's! If she knows, she's gonna kill us both!"

" Why you too?"

" Because, her sweets are in my dressing room!"

" I don't get it!"

" You don't get anything! Ugh, never mind! Just- Just give me that cupcake already!"

" Not giving you.."

" When did you become so immature!?"

" Since i hanged out more with Fine, Lione and Tio."

" They seriously have a bad influence on you, you shouldn't hang out with them, anymore!"

" Says who?"

" Says I."

" And why should i listen to you?"

" Because, i know your mom."

" Fine does too."

" I know your sister."

" Everyone does."

" Ugh! You're making me crazy! Get out of my room!"

" Okay.." I heard footsteps, i hid besides the door, and held my breath.

" No, wait!"

" Wha-" I heard a loud 'Tud' sound, I peeked a little through the small opening. I heart broke into pieces, i saw Rein lying on top of Shade, KISSING. They then broke apart and blushed like hell.

Shade stood up first and helped up Rein, she refused and stood up by herself. There was an awkward silence.

" Oops.." Shade said. I had already hid back behind the door.

" What?"

" We smashed the cupcake."

I heard Rein gasp "NOoooooo! It is was Fine's favourite one too!"

" Don't worry, we can buy her a new one!"

" That cupcake was € 20, how are you going to get 20 Euros?!"

" Wait, what the actual f**k, how the heck does that cupcake cost 20 f**king euros?!"

" It's made in the Sweets Kingdom, JUST FOR FINE."

" Shit, she's going to murder someone."

" You mean, us."

" Yup."

Then i heard a silence..

" WHAT THE F**K ARE YOU DOING, Shade?!"

" I'm eating smashed cupcake of the ground ground."

" That's disgusting!"

" It's pretty yummy, want a taste."

"Yuck, you're really immature."

" Only with my friends."

" So, i'm your friend?"

" Yeah, Fine is too."

Is that it? Are they going to forget 'the kiss' they shared?

" And don't tell Fine what happened."

" Why?"

" Just don't tell her."

" Why don't you want Fine to know this? I mean she's your sister for God's sake, she has to know this. Why don't you tell her? Tell Fine? Be honest with her, she-"

" SHE LOVES YOU!"

" What?"

" She loves you, you big jerk!"

" But-"

" She loves you! She loves everything about you! She loves you, for no apparent reason! I actually don't understand how she can love someone like you! You're a jerk, a mean bastard, an immature kid, you can't even apology properly, you don't have any manners, you don't even have a six pack, you have such pretty- i mean- weird dark blue/ purple hair, so shiny- bleh cold blue yes, that cute- gya sharp nose of yours, and those kissable looking lips..."

" I mean! Why would she love those things about you?!"

" Didn't you say that those are the things you hated about me?"

" No, i did not!"

" Yes, you did. And you said kissable lips, was the kiss really that amazing?"

" N-no! You jerk! Get away from me!"

I then heard noises and then a whisper.

" You like me.. Don't you, Rein?"

" W-whaaaat? Nooo, your dreaming."

" If this is a dream, i'd surely **don't **want to wake up."

" What?"

" I-"

" Fine! There you are! I've been looking for you! You're up next!" Shit! My cover is blown. The girl that called me then opened the door of Rein's dressing room.

" What the heck?! Shade, Rein!? Why is there a smashed cupcake on the floor! You two clean up! Fine, you can wait here. I'm going to call for help, i hope they have extra costumes."

I stood awkwardly at the door when the girl called for help, I then looked at the other two. " Hey, Fine." Shade waved.

I normally would have waved back, but, now I don't know anymore. Shade took the hint.

" D-did you, see it?"

" See what? You two kissing? And smashing my ONLY cupcake." I said sarcastically.

" Oh, so you did see it.." Shade said..

" No, I just guessed and it was spot on. Of course, I saw it. And i couldn't believe it."

" Fine, I-" Rein started..

" You know what, Rein? If you liked Shade too, you should have told me."

" But you would be mad and sad at me."

" You're my sister, of course, I am mad. But i can't always stay mad at you, I'll eventually get over it."

" Fine..."

" No, it's alright. Thought, it pains me to say this; I wish you both luck in your relationship." I bowed to them.

" No, wait- Fine!"

I ignored Rein and Shade..

The play was being narrated by students.**(A/N: Just so you now **_This _**is how the story goes, **This **is what Fine's thinking, and **_This_**is Rein's thought.**

_ When the plane landed, the group went on their respective homes after bidding goodbye with each other. Fine stayed a little bit to give her special goodbye to Shade. Rein decided to stand a bit far away from them to give them privacy and avoid the pain she can get. Fyne hugged Shane, who hugged her back._

You don't know how weird it is, hugging Shade, while HE was kissing my sister. 'accidentally'.

_" I'll miss you." _I said to Shade and tried my best to smile.

_" Yeah, me too." _Shade is perfect for Shane's character, he's saying it without emotions. This feels to real..

_'Seriously,__ it's not like they're not going to see each other anymore.' _Rein's voice could be heard through the speakers. _Rein Rolled her eyes at the dramatic couple but deep inside she's hurt and jealous at the sight in front of her._

Now it's the kiss scene, **yuck**. At first, i was like 'yuck, no way.' but when i realized my feelings, I couldn't help but be a little happy. I placed my hands on Shade's cheeks and slowly leaned forward to kiss him. It is the weirdest thing ever. Just a few minutes ago, Rein and Shade 'accidentally' kissed. And now I'm kissing Shade!

As the in the story, Shade was shocked, and kissed me unwillingly. He does it so well that I wonder if he didn't want to kiss me. Yuck, is it normal to taste the cupcake?

_Rein immediately turned her head on another direction, anywhere but there. She had enough of seeing them all lovey dovey, it pains her so much. After that, Fine rode on her pink Mercedes and bid goodbye, for real. Rein and Shade are still waiting for their service.|_

At the end of the play everyone had a stand ovation, and clapped for us. Lione greeted me:

" Fine! That was awesome! Your acting was great! And how did you like your kiss with Shade?"

" Stop talking about it, Lione. Something happened."

" At the way you're behaving i could see it."

" No, i'm Always behaving like this, i could never be happier!"

" And you're being sarcastic,let me guess: Shade and Rein kissed and Shade ate your favourite cupcakes, what also was the last one?"

" Bulls eye."

" Come here.." Lione said and pulled me into a hug, at that warm embrace, I felt it. The sadness I had Always felt when Rein's in the spotlight, the sadness i felt that even our parents of Rein as their favourite and the sadness I felt for Always being rejected. It all hit my like a train... _It hurts.._

" Sshhh.. Ssshhh, it's alright, Fine. You're fine, you're going to be fine, you're Always Fine, and you Always will be."

After a few (long) minutes I let go of Lione. " Thank's, Lione."

" That's what friends are for, and chin up, sweetheart! You're going to find your sweet prince! I know it!"

" Thank's. And Lione, just a little question: If i would be going anywhere, and would never come back. Would you come and find me?"

" What kind of question is that? I'll sail the world, just to friend you! Why the question?"

" I'm thinking about moving in with my grandparents in Heavenly Star."

" What?! Fine , that's miles away from The Star Kingdom!"

" I know.. W-would you consider, maybe, going with me?"

Lione softened... " Of course I will! I heard there are lots of amazing schools out there in Heavenly Star! Let's go to my place and pack my bags!"

" Aren't you going to ask your parents for permission?"

" Fine, my parents find everything okay if it's related to you. My parents think of you like a second daughter! Even Tio sees you as a sister! Speaking of Tio, he's coming our way."

" Oh?" I said and turned around, only to be tackled by someone. " Tio!/ Tio, get of Fine!"

" Hai Nee-san! Hi Fine nee-san!" Tio said as he jumped off of me.

" Hey Tio, how's it going?"

" Great! I met up with Master and his new lady!"

" New lady?" Lione repeated. Tio nodded. " It's Fine nee-san's twin. Rein.."

Lione looked worriedly at me, i shook my head. " I'm alright , Lione."

" But-"

" No buts, and Tio."

" Yeah, nee-san?"

" Do you mind if me and Lione go to somewhere far away?"

" Yes, i mind. I could care less for Lione-" Lione pouted "- but i would totally feel alone if you aren't here! There will be no fun without you!"

" Sorry, Tio.."

" T-then! Can i come with you!?"

" Wha-"

" Are you out of your mind?!" Lione yelled.

" You are too, going with Fine nee-san and leaving me alone!"

" You are not alone, Shade and Rein are here."

" Yeah, but they will be all lovey~dovey, muah-muah with each other. And that's disgusting." Tio said and made funny hand signs.

" If they do that, you just have to shout. GET A ROOM!" I said and laughed at Tio's hand signs.

And that was the last time, me, Shade and Rein ever saw each other again. Lione, Tio and I eventually moved to Heavenly star and it was AMAZING! 3 Years later, i was completely shocked to see an invitation for an wedding.

" Who is it from?" Tio asked as he looked over my shoulder.

" Sssh! Fine's going to open it!" Lione said as she stood besides me. I rolled my eyes at them.. I opened the letter:

_Altezza & Auler_

_Request the pleasure of your company  
to celebrate their wedding_

_On saturday 28th December 2013  
at_

_The Sunny Hall in Sunny Kingdom  
6.00pm till late_

_RSVP ( Respondez s'il vous plait/ Please respond)_

_xxx-xxxx-xxx-xxxxx _

" Oh, so Altezza and Auler are getting married!" Lione said.

" Never thought they would be a couple.." I said..

" Me neither.. But it's still awesome, right?!"

" Hey, nee-san, what day is it today?" Tio asked us.

" A saturday.." I responded dumbly.

" I meant the date."

"Oh..."

" Oh, it's... The 28th f***ing December!" Lione yelled.

" What?!" Me and Tio yelled.

" What time?!" I yelled.

" 4.00 Pm! We still got time, so nee-san! Hurry and get dressed!"

" What about the gifts!"

" If we aren't good gifts then what is better?!" Tio yelled and got to his room.

Me and Lione still stood there. " I don't get your brother.. "

" Don't worry, I don't get him either.."

We then sprinted to our rooms and changed into fancy dresses.

After changing. We stood back at the door.

" Okay, everything ready?" I asked while i searched my kays. By the way, our grandparents are very rich and are well known in H.S. And they kind of like to spoil me, because they think i'm just adorable.

" Yup.."

" Yeah, and i found some pretty cool gifts!" Lione said as she was holding two packages.

" Great, now let's go." I said and walked out the door.

Later we arrived at the Hall just in time! After the boring/ Sweet/ Lovely/ Emotional wedding ceremony. It was time to partay! Okay, just kidding. It was just time to rest and congratulate the newly wed couple.

I was holding the gift for Auler and Lione the gift for Altezza.

" Say, Nee-san.."

" Yes?" Me and Lione said in sync and laughed as we said it at the same time.

" How come we only found the letter just now."

" Don't know.. I check for letters daily.." I said..

" It must be a mystery! - That i don't want to solve!" Lione said..

" Nee-san!" Tio whined, i laughed at the two. We came to the table with all the gifts and stuff, we placed it on the table and not a few seconds later we encountered two persons.

" Hey, Fine, Lione and Tio." A voice said.

" Oh hey, Shade.. And Rein.." I said.. And smiled. They changed.. When Rein saw me, she had a very very surprised look and she ran up to.

_slap_

I knew this would happen.. I put my hand on my right cheek.

" You! Why did you leave us?! Why did you leave me?! You said you were okay with this! But you lied! You lied! You-"

" I DIDN'T lie!" I yelled.. I looked up to Rein, she had tears in her eyes.

" I NEVER lie, i was thinking about moving with them a long time ago. I accidentally overhead mom and dad talking about our grandparents having a difficult time and needed a helping hand. I decided to help them, since i'm not that needed in our Household. I never told you because you'll surely follow me. And I never told the others because i hate saying goodbye. So don't you dare tell me that i lied, because i did not."

Rein was speechless... " B-but you easily turned your back at me and Shade!"

" That was because i was upset! Upset at the two of you! But now i'm already over it!"

" R-really?" Rein said surprised.

I nodded " Yeah, i actually found my Sweet Prince, he's coming here just in a few-" Just then the door busted open and a brown haired men ran through. He ran up to me and hid behind me.

" You guys can't do anything now! Fine's here!" He yelled. I rolled my eyes at him, i then heard squeals and laughter. It are from two kids, a girl and a boy. The girl had blonde hair with purple eyes and the boy had red/brown hair with yellow eyes.

" You guys.." I said to them.. They looked up. " Mama!" They squealed, the whole room said " EEeehhhh?!" I covered my ears before i picked up the brown haired boy, while the man picked up the blonde haired girl.

" Don't worry, they're just my niece's her kids, me and my Best Friend , Arata are taking care of them." I said as i rolled my eyes at everyone in the room. "

" Oohhh... But, isn't your best friend Lione?"

" Are you kidding me? Lione is my** sister**!" When i said that i could see a little hurt in Rein's eyes. " So, everyone, turn back your attention and don't mind us!" Arata yelled and everyone did what he said.

" Nice... You shut them up."

" I can, because i'm the man." He said proudly.

" A man, who's Always been dumbed that is."

" Shut up! Girl who never had a boyfriend!"

" Hey!"

" Fine..." A quiet voice said. It was Rein... " Yeah?"

" S-sorry for slapping."

I smiled at her.. " Don't worry about it, and if i may ask, how's your relationship going?" I asked the two of them (Shade and Rein)

" We aren't dating.." Shade said.. " No?" I said in surprise.

They nodded. " After you were gone, there was no fun in school.. " Rein said.

" And I never had the chance to be freely 'wild' with Tio, Lione and you. Because, when i'm with the three of you. There are Always so many weird things happing."

" Like that one time when Tio walked into that tree!"

" Hahaha! Yeah, and that one time; me and Tio braided yours and Lione's hair together!"

" That hurts!"

" Hahahah! ... HA... ah... See, that was what i really missed. When you three were gone, there was no fun and life seemed so dull. And we've never been thinking about a relationship.."

" Sorry..." I said..

" Why're you saying sorry?" Rein asked.

" If I did stay with you here, you two might have had an relationship that would last forever."

" Fine, it's okay. We've never thought about a relationship, and we never will."

" Are you sure?"

" Of course.."

" Then, i guess we're okay?"

" We're okay." Shade & Rein said in sync. I smiled at them.. I put down the little boy and pulled the two in for a hug. " Then, now it's only time to celebrate!"

" Woooohhh!"

* * *

**... I won't say it's stupid... But i think, that is what i would've felt when i saw my sister kissing my crush.. :S**

**Anyway: **

**Review and Favourite, maybe? :3**


End file.
